


Not Going To Last

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gert, Nico, and Karolina can't find a happy ending. But they can keep running towards it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going To Last

**Author's Note:**

> Written for resolute

 

 

"This isn't going to last, is it?" Karolina asked as she lay awake on top of Gert, Nico scrunched in between them in some halfway-contortionist way, all of them sweaty and naked and fucked, thought it had brought them no satisfaction, just a dark yearning that was greater in some than in others.

Nico reached back over her shoulder to fondle Karolina, running her fingers along the alien's flank and hips. "You're being emo again. It's very unattractive."

"Yes. Shut up and enjoy how much fun we just had," Arsenic said.

"Was it? Fun? I don't know about you two, but it hasn't been fun for me since our parents died."

No one had wanted to say that, but there it was.

Gert sighed first. "You'll get over it. We all will. They were evil sons of bitches and we all knew this wasn't going to end with them renouncing their villainous ways so they could welcome us home with hugs and kisses."

"I had hoped," Karolina admitted. "I mean, maybe it was just some weird alien thing that they couldn't control. Maybe they were going to redeem themselves by saving us, like Darth Vader."

"You really think saving us would make up for all the lives they've taken?" Gert asked.

"I don't know! Who's to say, huh? I mean, none of us can really know for sure what balances the scales..."

"I'm agnostic. I don't even believe there are scales."

"I think there are," Karolina said darkly. "And I wonder what mine look like. Patricide... slaying your own flesh and blood... that's one of those things that doesn't look good no matter how you dress it up."

There was a long pause as Nico cling more desperately to Gert's waist. Despite the bodies on either side of her, she suddenly felt very alone and lost.

"Karolina's right. This isn't going to last. Sooner or later we're going to have to grow up and get normal jobs and have normal lives and we'll all get normal husbands and have normal kids and... Oh God, we're going to be so _boring..._ "

" **No!** " Gert said. "I did not come all this way just so we could be what our parents wanted us to be! I'll fuck who I want, when I want. If you don't like what I'm doing with Chase, fuck you. And if Chase doesn't like what I'm doing with the two of you, then fuck him. But the three of us... I say we ride this train as long as we can. I say we enjoy life while we're young and..."

Nico suddenly kissed her belly-button, tongue dancing inside it. Gert cooed, pissed that her speech had been interrupted and pleased that Nico had taken her words to heart. Karolina got in the act too, kissing Gert on the lips. Then Nico moved upwards and they both kissed her, Karolina on the mouth, Gert on her neck, making Nico moan and gyrate and yearn.

"Polygamous gay marriage," Karolina said as all three of them embraced tightly. "I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon."

"Well, there's Chase to consider too," Nico added.

"Fuck you," Gert said with a smile.

"So there's polygamous gay marriage _and_ a second regular marriage," Nico finished.

"Not to mention Molly's custody rights," Karolina added. "My God, will someone please think of the children?"

"You both are bitches. Horrible, horrible bitches."

"And Karolina's an alien!" Nico added, mock-shocked. "That's interspecies polygamous gay marriage, right there."

"And Nico dabbles in the black arts! Interspecies polygamous gay marriage with witchcraft."

"You're making me feel inadequate," Gert said. "All I have to bring is my lesbianness and skanky Chase."

"Speaking of Chase, you ever wonder if he wonders what we do on our `girls' nights in'?"

Gert smiled. "He's busier getting his ass schooled at Mortal Kombat by Molly."

"You think that game's appropriate for her?"

"Nico, you just got done having sex with two other women, one of whom is an alien. I think you're the last person that would be trusted with deciding what videogames are appropriate for minors."

Karolina sighed and pulled the other girls closer to her. "Thanks, guys."

"For what?" Nico asked.

"Cheering her up," Gert said. "Hope for the future and all that."

"So we're just... not going to let life break us up? What are the odds of that?"

"We've been running away... seems like our whole lives." Gert wrapped her arms around Nico's chest and buried her head in their mingled hair. "Why not outrun the odds while we're at it?"

 


End file.
